


Just admit it

by Fangirlqueen87



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M, Spoiler related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlqueen87/pseuds/Fangirlqueen87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria makes Robert realise exactly why he wants the pub</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just admit it

**Author's Note:**

> Dream scenario for Monday's spoilers...

Victoria wasn't stupid, she knew exactly what Robert was doing from the minute he arrived in the pub that lunch time asking for Diane to reconsider her options. After the open day for the pub went unnoticed by half of Yorkshire, Robert had finally built in the courage to ask Diane the same question again. Victoria watched form a distance as Chas (too wrapped up in her phone to notice) gleefully left the pub, leaving Robert the chance to convince Diane about his investment.

She could hear the desperation in her brother's voice as he tried to reason with Diane. His face was full of frustration as he pointed out the fact that they were family and that he would look after the place and almost started to feel sorry for him.

 

"I'm sorry love but you can't." Diane said walking across the bar and sitting on a chair.

 

Robert sighed loudly following Diane and trying to make her see his point of view,  
"Listen Diane, it make sense okay I'll buy the pub Victoria will help out in the kitchen. Marlon will stay on and..and -"

 

"And Chas will love it all. I'm sorry love my decision is final." Diane said smiling before rolling her eyes and walking into the living room leaving Robert open mouthed at the bar.

Victoria walked towards her brother and began to feel even more sorry for him. He was completely lost as he sat uncomfortably on the bar stool feeling defeated. The pub was his last chance to make things better for himself in the village after being hated by The Whites and half the Dingles. Yet he knew Diane was right, he knew that Chas would never want to share anything with Robert after everything that had happened. He was selfish and ridiculous if he ever thought it would be any different.

"You look a bit..." Victoria said before Robert raised his head.

 

"A bit what?" Robert snapped.

 

"I dunno...just a bit like...irritated." Victoria said quickly trying not to annoy her brother anymore.

 

"Well... Diane isn't budging about me buying the pu.b" Robert murmured.

 

Victoria sighed,  
"Well what do you expect!" Victoria shouted before holding back her laughter "You're hardly Chas' number one fan are ya!"

 

Robert rolled his eyes,  
"This isn't about Chas! I'm doing this for the family."

 

Victoria sat wide eyed,  
"Family? You sound like me. How do you think you buying half the pub is going to help the family?" She said before pouring a customer a pint.

 

Robert sat for a minute realising that he didn't really have an answer. He wanted to make things better for everyone and putting Diane's mind at rest about their new 'harmonious' family was the least he could do.

 

"If...if we get on then Diane will feel a lot better won't she." Robert said quickly.

 

"Andy hates ya! He blames you for taking his kids away!" Victoria said as he cleaned the surface of the bar.

 

Robert rolled his eyes realising once again his rift with Andy was the problem,  
"Yeah well I'll try harder okay! It's got to be worth a shot, better than some random buying into this place right?"

 

Victoria squinted at her brother realising exactly what he was doing.

"What?" Robert snapped seeing his sister almost study his expression.

 

"Who ya tryna convince Robert. Me or you?" Victoria whispered leaning in.

 

Robert blinked quickly confused by what Victoria meant,  
"Sorry?"

 

"You're not fooling me, I know the real reason why you want a stake in this place." Robert gestured for Victoria to continue "You think if you spend more time with Aaron you might get him back. Win him round."

 

Robert sat back, suddenly feeling overwhelmed with emotions. He secretly knew that Aaron being apart of the pub was making the whole thing seem much more desirable, having the chance to spend time with him and get to make up for his mistakes was something he knew he wanted. Yet as Victoria said it so bluntly the realisation felt too sharp and real, making him feel scared by his true emotions.

 

"What are ya talking about?" Robert snapped back.

 

Victoria rolled his eyes,  
"You. You wanting to be closer to Aaron again."

 

Robert shook his head quickly,  
"It's not like that Vic -"

 

"Just admit it Robert." Victoria said quickly moving closer to him "Aaron is what you want."

 

The words made Robert's heart ache as it all became real. The feelings he had tried to ignore for the past few months began to surface as he realised that Victoria was right.

 

"Okay, okay you're right. But...but it dosen't matter anymore Victoria." Robert said sadly looking at the floor.

 

"Of course it does. Like I said before, all I want is for you to be happy. Actually happy with someone who loves you." Victoria said before reaching our her hand to hold Robert's.

 

Robert scoffed,  
"He dosent love me Vic. Not anymore."

 

"How do you know?" Victoria snapped.

 

"Because...because I've seen the way he looks at me. It's not the same as it used to be." Robert said softly remembering the way Aaron used to look at him before everything went wrong. He had so much love in his eyes whenever their eyes met across the room yet now they were filled with anger and hurt.

 

"He's...he's having a tough time I think. With his mum and dad." Victoria said looking over at Robert "He could really do with someone to talk to."

 

"He's got Adam and you and Paddy for that." Robert said shaking his head.

 

Victoria rolled her eyes,  
"Robert, do you want Aaron?"

 

Robert couldn't lie anymore, he couldn't hesitate and try to hide his feelings.  
"Yeah," he said softly.

 

"Do you love him?" Victoria said titling her head.

 

Robert blinked softly before staring up at his sister,  
"I always have...I just tried to -"

 

"To ignore it." Victoria whispered.

 

Robert nodded his head,  
"Buying the pub...I just want to make things better. I wanted Diane to feel like it's in safe hands and...and I wanted to be able to try and sort things with Aaron."

 

Victoria nodded her head,  
"I get it," she said before sighing.

 

Robert bit his lip,  
"I'm so selfish." He said quickly as he rubbed his forehead.

 

Victoria moved away as another punter wanted a pint,  
"Why?" She said as she poured his pint.

 

"I know that Aaron hates me, but I just didn't care. I wanted to buy the pub because I want to make things better, I didn't even think about how badly it could effect him Vic. Gosh I just keep telling myself that maybe things could work out." Robert said shaking his head.

 

"You're just trying to do the right thing." Victoria said quickly seeing the guilt in her brother's eyes.

 

"For who? Me." Robert snapped "Like always." He mumbled.

 

"Listen to ya! Stop feeling sorry for yourself and go and try again." Victoria said walking round the bar and hauling Robert from his seat.

 

Robert stood up wide eyed,  
"What? Vic. He hates me what don't you get about that?"

 

"And you love him," Victoria said as she pushed her brother out of the pub "If you really love him then you'll never stop trying." She said before walking back inside the pub and leaving Robert out in the cold village street.

 

The urge to see Aaron was making him feel sick with fear, the rejection he knew he would probably receive as he asked for Aaron's forgiveness. Yet the thought of building up respect, trust, friendship and then maybe even love with the man who had lost made the negative thoughts seem non existent. Then only thing that mattered was Aaron.


End file.
